Red Strawberries
by alexcatb1975
Summary: A song gets Betty and Archie wondering what they could be. This summary sucks but it might end in a rain kiss :)


**Back with another another Barchie fic :) So this fanfic is inspired by the song Red by Catfish and the Bottlemen. You should probably pull up the lyrics or listen to it as you read along. It makes me think so much of the Barchie-Bughead-Varchie square :) Enjoy.**

_A scrawny redheaded boy, alongside his parents, stood outside of his best friend's house, knuckles white from tightly holding the heart shaped balloons so they wouldn't fly away. On the other hand, the boy held a box of chocolates and 12 perfectly red roses._

_He was nervous about his first date with Betty, especially since it was on Valentine's Day._

_Fred Andrews, being the attentive father that he was, noticed the tense boy and walked over to him, fixing his bow tie and guiding his son up the steps towards the Cooper's front door._

_Archie cleared his throat and carefully knocked on the door._

_It was immediately opened by Betty Cooper, in a stunning pink dress and a white bow that decorated her bouncy blond curls._

_Alice and Hal Cooper exchanged pleasantries with Fred and Mary, both excited that their kids would be taking this big step._

_Archie didn't notice this, as he was too busy staring at his best friend. He was positive that he wasn't looking at her the way he usually would. Betty turned red and twiddled her thumbs before flashing Archie a dazzling smile._

_"You look good, Betty." Archie recalled that his father had told him to always compliment the girl, but he didn't even have to, everybody could tell she looked beautiful._

_"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself red." Betty spoke between giggles._

_"Here I got you these." Archie said quickly as he handed her the gifts._

_"Oh wow! Thanks." Betty's smile got bigger as they were getting more comfortable with each other._

_"Alright kids we better get going. We'll have her back by 8." Fred told the Coopers._

_"You take care of her young man." Hal called out to Archie._

_"Yes sir." Archie smiled._

_The car ride was silent except for Fred and Mary's light chatter. Archie's palms were getting sweaty, but he had the perfect plan. They were going to share a milkshake at Pop's, and maybe if Betty lets him, he'll give her a kiss._

_They arrived at Pop's and grabbed a booth for Betty and Archie, while the Andrews sat a couple of tables away as to not intrude on the kid's date._

_"What'll it be kids?" Pop Tate asked the adorable couple._

_"Do you want to share a milkshake?" Archie questioned, looking at his date._

_"Yeah. A strawberry one." Betty exclaimed happily._

_"Alright Pop, can you please bring us a strawberry milkshake with two straws and some fries?" Archie asked politely._

_"Two straws? This is getting serious. I'll get that right away for you guys." Pop Tate laughed before walking away, leaving two very red faced kids at their booth._

_A couple minutes later, the food came out and the rest of the night was spent laughing, talking, and accidentally touching hands when reaching for fries._

_"Hate to break it to you guys but we have to get Betty home." Fred announced to the kids._

_"Okay." Archie and Betty said sadly in unison._

_"Go get in the car with your mom and I'll settle the bill." Fred laughed as he saw the disappointed looks on their faces._

_When they got home, Archie begged to walk Betty to her house by himself. His parents were not about to ruin his perfect kiss with Betty._

_"Alright we'll be waiting for you on the porch." Mary laughed._

_Betty had to hold all of her gifts in one hand to hold Archie's sweaty one with the other._

_Once they got to her front door, they let go, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity._

_"Well good night." Betty said sweetly before turning to grab the door handle._

_Archie's heart was racing, but he knew he was going to regret not kissing her._

_"Betty wait!" Archie grabbed her shoulder to get her to stop._

_"Yes Archie?" Betty looked at him with her sweet, innocent blue eyes._

_Archie's mouth went dry as he found the right words to say._

_"Can I kiss you? Please?" Archie remembered that his father had always told him to ask for permission._

_Betty's eyes widened before a huge smirk placed itself on her face._

_"I thought you'd never ask." Betty giggled_.

_Archie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He took a step forward and gave Betty a quick peck on the lips. She tasted like strawberries._

_Betty's heart was racing. Her crush had kissed her! This was so going in her diary._

_They both giggled and said good night before Betty went inside her house and Archie ran home to tell his parents, who had already seen from their porch. Fred couldn't be prouder of his son and Mary was on the verge of happy tears._

This was all Archie could think about as he laid frustratedly in his bed. Football practice had been brutal, some psycho was terrorizing people all over town again, schoolwork was getting to be too much for him, and the only person he wanted to talk to was busy in her own world with her own problems and her own boyfriend.

In an act of typical teenage angst, he began to loudly play alternative rock in his room. The songs played on shuffle as he came across one that caught his attention.

Red by Catfish and the Bottlemen?

Weird band name but the lyrics spoke to him. Not on some "I'm a teen and I listen to unknown rock bands and I'll be writing their quotes on everything I own" level, but on a "deep, has the songwriter been inside my mind" level. The first lyric was what had gotten his mind thinking about his Valentine's Day date with the one and only Betty Cooper.

These were the moments when he wondered what it would be like if he was the one dating Betty instead of Jughead.

I mean she would be the one to swoop into the rescue right about now. She would help him to relax, help him with his schoolwork, and give him peace of mind. He needed her.

And now with tomorrow being Valentine's Day, he had to sit idly as Jughead told him about his plan to take Betty for a quick bite at Pop's and a quickie in the "sex bunker", before heading to attend to Serpent business.

He probably promised her all of these romantic things in a letter or speech filled with touching words, but would he actually pull through? I mean the guy's life revolves around his gang, with Betty as a close second.

Archie would like to think that when he promised a girl something, he would come through and do it. He would pour his heart and soul into something so that she would feel special and appreciated.

And speaking of feeling appreciated, it really angered him when Jughead didn't acknowledge the little things that Betty did for him.

Like on his birthday? Did he even realize how much time it took her to organize it? No, he just thought about how it would affect him. When people do something nice for you, the decent thing would be to say thanks and enjoy it even if you don't want it.

Now Archie, he would be extremely grateful that she wanted to celebrate him. He would dance the night away with his girl. Carefree and grateful.

He would have fun and help her forget about all the bad things that are constantly happening in Riverdale, not complain.

Because that's what significant others do, they help you forget about your troubles, not create more.

With all of the Jason Blossom drama, Betty wanted everybody to unwind, but instead Jughead had to go and make it worse by making Betty feel bad about a nice thing she did.

Archie loved Jughead, but it was in these moments, when he was laying in bed contemplating all of the times he had messed up with Betty, that he likes to remember that she loved him first.

Sure, she loves Jughead, but Archie can't help but wonder if he makes her feel the way Archie had made her feel.

If he truly would do everything that Archie was prepared to do for Betty.

Truth be told, these thoughts surfaced when he found himself and Betty involved in serious relationships, that were not with each other. The more distant they became, the more frequently these thoughts filled his mind.

Then he stopped himself and thought that she had to love Jughead for a reason. Maybe if he became more brooding or intellectual, Betty would look at him the same way she did when she asked him to the homecoming dance?

Archie was always one to believe that if somebody truly loves you, they would accept all your flaws and you wouldn't be forced to change to make them happy.

But what if he did change? Would that be enough to get Betty's affection back?

Archie groaned as he turned to lie on his stomach. The only question in his mind was if Betty would ever love him again?

…

A couple miles away, Betty sat in a booth at Pop's Chock'Lit Shoppe, happily sipping a strawberry milkshake.

She had just had the best day ever. And she was even more excited for tomorrow. She was sure Jughead had a whole plan ready for Valentine's Day.

Betty had just gotten to the diner before it started pouring rain outside. She went by herself because she didn't need any distractions since she had a really big calculus test to study for.

Before opening her books, Betty put in her earphones, deciding on what to listen to. Pop music would have her singing along and not focused, so she decided on some indie rock, perfect for studying yet still have her head banging.

After a couple of songs, a certain one caught her attention.

Red by Catfish and the Bottlemen.

She laughed because the name reminded her of the nickname that she had given to Archie when they were little, aside from Arch.

The band had such a peculiar name and good sound, so she decided to give it a listen.

As she listened, she could tell the singer was comparing himself to his ex's new lover.

This got her thinking about a certain redhead and brunette.

Betty recalled last night, when she looked outside her window to check up on Archie, but found him and Veronica together. She couldn't sleep even though it was already four in the morning, and looking across her window at her neighbor always gave her peace of mind.

These were the types of reckless things that Veronica had Archie doing. But he did these things to get on her good side, never wanting to disappoint her. It was almost as if he was her errand boy. And when he wasn't around, Reggie was a close second.

Betty felt like Archie always felt pressured to do everything Veronica wanted, since she was "slumming" it with him. Of course a New York debutante like her would never change, even if she wanted to. And it's not her fault, she was used to luxuries.

She would never fully appreciated what he does for her. She would never love the little things.

Like chocolates, flowers, and heart shaped balloons.

Archie has always been so thoughtful and caring, even when life gets rough. He's always struggling and constantly in trouble, but Veronica is there with only sex on her mind, like that's going to solve everything. She never offers to take him dancing, go watch a movie, or simply talk. Even when Fred got shot! Sex can only do so much for a teenage boy.

Her life revolves around her business, but it's not her fault she wants to do something good for herself. However, Betty doubts that she has time to join Archie in the things he wants to do. They really only spend time together doing things for the speakeasy.

Betty would never do that. Sure she hasn't been the bestest friend lately, but she always keeps an eye on him. And he knows he can talk to her whenever he wants. She'll always be available to him. She can't say the same for Veronica.

Betty know she's not delusional. She's seen the way Archie looks at her when she's with Jughead. And that kiss that they shared outside of Cheryl's house had to mean something.

She just hoped that she made him feel the same or even more than Veronica.

She had never stopped loving him, never stopped thinking about him and what would happen if they were together.

Maybe if she was more like Veronica? More outgoing, mysterious, intriguing, or at least sexy?

Would he keep looking at her the same? That same longing and wistful look that he always wore when she was around?

Maybe she should change. Dye her hair and wear heels and dresses or something.

That's ridiculous. But maybe…

Maybe he would love her the same way he did when they were just kids sharing a milkshake at Pop's.

Betty groaned in desperation. All thoughts of calculus had been replaced by Archie.

She took a deep breath, a big gulp of milkshake, and shimmied her shoulders, burying her head inside her books again.

…

Archie had had enough of this. He was going to tell Betty how she had been on his mind all day and how all he wants to do is talk to her and melt in her loving arms.

He sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes, and headed downstairs towards his Jalopy.

The cloudy skies above him roared, signaling another downpour.

Archie quickly started his car and drove to their usual hang out place, knowing his best friend would be there, hopefully alone.

The ride was spent thinking about what he was going to say to her. He knew it was incredibly selfish since they were both involved with somebody else, but he was not going to waste another minute.

Pop's iconic red sign shone in the distance, and Archie's heart was beating uncontrollably. As soon as he parked his Jalopy, the heavy rain met the pavement.

Archie got drenched as he made his way towards the diner, spotting the blond haired girl from the window outside.

Betty lifted her head up from her books to take a quick break. She looked outside the window to see the pouring rain, and a redheaded figure coming into sight.

"Archie." Betty muttered under her breath, startled. She quickly got out of the booth and walked outside into the storm.

"Archie!" Betty called out as she wrapped her pink cardigan tighter against her.

"Betty!" Archie was so glad to see her. He walked as fast as he could without slipping on the wet concrete.

They finally caught up to each other in the middle of the parking lot, with the rain cascading down around them.

"What are you doing here?" Betty questioned.

"I-uh, just wanted to ask you something." After that car ride, Archie still didn't know what to say, but he knew exactly what to do.

"Okay." Betty said, a curious look on her face as she stared into Archie's brown eyes.

"Can I kiss you? Please?" Archie asked, an innocent smile on his face.

Betty's eyes widened and she wore the same smirk that she wore when she was ten years old.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Archie immediately placed his hands on Betty's face, connecting their lips for a passionate kiss. After all these years, she still tasted like strawberries.

Betty stroked Archie's wet hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as the rain completely soaked them.

Archie pulled away to take in the sight of the beautifully wet girl in front of him. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Here." Archie took off his letterman jacket and draped it around Betty's shoulders.

"Thanks red." Betty laughed because the jacket was drenched, but it was still a really sweet sentiment.

They walked back into the diner, hand in hand.

They sat in their usual booth and were immediately approached by Pop Tate.

"You kids are drenched! Here, I think you could use this." Pop Tate placed a single strawberry milkshake with two straws and a basket of fries in front of the couple.

"Thanks Pop." Archie gave him a charming smile.

As Betty and Archie lived through their childhood again, questions arose from Betty.

"Hey Arch, what made you come look for me?" She asked shyly.

"I just missed you. And it took a flashback and a song for me to realize that I did." Archie said as he reached for a fry.

"Huh, the same thing happened to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was listening to Red by…"

"Catfish and the Bottlemen!" Both teens laughed as they spoke in unison.

"That's so weird." Betty said, giggling.

"Yeah. I don't know. I just kept comparing myself to Jughead, and wondering if you still love me." Archie looked at Betty intensely.

"So did I. I kept thinking that maybe if I changed you would keep loving me, or at least start to." Betty spoke quietly.

"I've always loved you. You're perfect the way you are Betty. Don't ever change for me or anybody else." Archie reached over to take her hand.

"You're not so bad yourself red." Betty squeezed his hand in confirmation.

Betty and Archie knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do, but in that moment, they didn't care. They were just happy to be together again, even closer than before.

Maybe they should listen to indie rock more often.

**I don't mean to slander any characters, I love them all. But Barchie needs to be together so… :)**

**A few reminders:**

**1.) Leave some feedback.**

**2.) Go check out my other stories.**

**3.) Let me know if you have any story ideas.**

**4.) Drink water :)**

**Today's song recommendation is: Forget About Me by weird fears**


End file.
